The present invention relates to a tobacco flavor applicator that eliminates the need to prepare, store and analyze finished tobacco flavors prior to the application of such flavors onto tobacco. Instead, concentrated flavors are mixed with suitable solvents and diluents at the time of application of the flavors to the tobacco which eliminates waste and increases manufacturing efficiency.
The existing process of applying flavors to tobacco requires equipment, space and personnel. Normally, flavor concentrates are made at a flavor center and delivered to a primary flavor kitchen. The primary kitchen has blending tanks, storage tanks, pumping equipment, measuring devices, bulk stored solvents, and personnel for blending flavors. The flavor concentrates are added to solvents and water in a blend tank. Flavor solubility is important and maintained with the solvents. The finished flavor is analyzed by quality assurance, and the approved finished flavor is stored in tanks until used. The finished flavor is then pumped to a spraying system inside a rotary cylinder, and the remaining finished flavor must be used within a prescribed time or it will become waste.